Wolverine's Danger Room Workout
by Croup
Summary: Wolverine unwinds after a long day . . . by spanking the bare butts of his fellow X-Men. Angel, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Colossus, even Cyclops--will they all feel the sting?


Nightcrawler and Colossus had seen many unbelievable things. As mutants, it was a basic and accepted part of their life. In their time as members of the X-Men, they'd seen everything from space aliens and giant robots, to future alternate timelines. But even with all that, right now the two mutants could still barely believe their eyes. An afternoon training session in the Danger Room had somehow turned into . . . a super-powered _spanking_ session!

They watched as Wolverine gave yet another hefty swat to their teammate, Iceman's, bare ass, the clapping sound of flesh-on-naked-flesh echoing off the walls of the Danger Room. The young man's skimpy speedo had been peeled off him at the start of the spanking, leaving him completely naked. He was moaning and squirming helplessly over Wolverine's spandex-clad knee. Just like a little boy getting a spanking from dad.

Even his ice powers didn't seem to be helping his predicament, as Nightcrawler and Colossus could see a red tinge glowing through the cool, white, icy shells of Iceman's poor buttocks.

And Iceman wasn't been the only one who'd gone over Wolverine's knee--Angel had been the first to feel the heat of the man's punishing blows. The rich playboy had been tossed like a rag doll right over Wolverine's lap. His wings were pushed out of the way, and his muscular mutant backside had been bared and made open to punishment. Now he was standing facing one of the holographic room's corners, naked, with feathers tickling at his angry red, blistered, butt.

"Owww . . . Logan, stop! I can't take anymore! Aaow, it huuurts!" Iceman begged as his chilly buttocks bounced painfully underneath the onslaught of Wolverine's spanking. "Please!"

But the rough X-Man ignored his pleas, slapping his gloved palm down on his young teammate's ass over and over again. Iceman wailed and kicked his legs fitfully. The heat in his butt was rising fast, threatening to melt the icy, protective coat on his cheeks. After another minute of agonizing whacks he couldn't help but manifest his mutant powers. Anything to help alleviate the burn! But it was difficult to control his powers under the constant hammering blows--the best he could do under the circumstances was to create a thin protective shield of cold ice over his hot aching buns.

Wolverine growled, and slammed his palm down on the ice, shattering it with one blow. "Warned you not to pull anything, bub, or you'd get extra," he said, before raising his hand to deliver another fierce smack.

"Aoww, Logan, please! I couldn't help it! It hurts so bad!"

"I'll let it go, this time," Wolverine said, slamming his hand down on that icy red butt. "But if you do it again . . ."

"YOW!! Okay okay! I won't! Oww!"

"You gonna pull anymore pranks in the Danger Room, kid?" Wolverine asked him gruffly, landing whacks all over. "This place is dangerous. Could've got us all killed. Could've got _yerself_ killed."

"Oww! No! Nooo! Ooh, I promise!" Iceman said, yelping and bucking.

"No more slipping ice-cubes down my tights?" Wolverine asked in a growl, landing an especially heavy spank against the base of Iceman's left cheek. "No more ice patches? No more freezing the hot water up while I'm in the shower?" he asked, cracking his palm down again and again.

"Ohh! No no no! I won't! Yowwww!"

"Alright then, bub. We got an understanding," Wolverine said. "Next time you play a trick, you can forget about sitting down for a good week. See how Chuck likes you standing up 'fer his classes."

"Oooh . . . ahh, yessir . . . I--ow!" Iceman yelped again as Wolverine spurred him off his lap with one last spank. He rose shakily to his feet, and immediately rubbed his ass. More ice formed over his fingers as he rubbed fitfully, in an effort to cool down his backside. The heat from the spanking had caused the ice to melt on his rear, allowing his naked, red ass-cheeks to pop into view. He tried to reform the ice on it, but the heat from his ass made the stuff to melt faster than he could generate it. Water ran down his legs in rivulets.

Wolverine grunted a laugh as he watched Iceman rubbing his ass. He looked ridiculous, all iced up like that with the exception of his ass. Like one of those red-bottomed monkeys on TV.

He looked towards Nightcrawler. "Yer up next, elf."

Nightcrawler gulped, and his tail reflexively twitched. "Me? You wouldn't dare!"

Wolverin heaved a sigh--half amused, and half-exasperated. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, before grabbing hold of Nightcrawler's arm and hauling the blue-skinned mutant across his knee.

"Oof!" Nightcrawler let out a grunt as he landed hard, his backside perilously raised. "No!" he shouted immediately, trying to squirm away.

"Squirm all you like, elf, I've held down bigger bucks than you," Wolverine said, easily catching his fellow mutant's three-fingered hands, and trapping the guy's flailing feet under one of his hairy legs. The only thing Nightcrawler could squirm now was his tail--which he did, wagging and thrashing the thing uselessly. The demonic looking X-Man wrenched himself around, but found no escape. He grimaced, and began focusing on a mental location to teleport safely away to.

But, as if reading his mind, Wolverine laid a hand on his ass and said, "Don't even try bamfing your way outta this one, elf. You've only got a two-mile radius. And if I have to hunt you down . . ." The man squeezed a spandex-clad buttock. "You won't like what happens."

With a groan, Nightcrawler visibly relaxed. He knew there was no escape from this. If Wolverine was truly determined to give him a spanking, and he was, then there was nothing Nightcrawler could do about it but take the damn thing!

But that didn't mean he had to like it, or make it easy for the man. Nightcrawler renewed his struggles, writhing his acrobat's body.

With an audible _snickt!_, Wolverine had an adamantium claw out, extending from his right knuckle. Touching it to the middle of Nightcrawler's twisting shoulder blades, he began slicing the mutant's costume down, cutting a shallow path down his back and angling towards the rump.

"Ah! But Logan! I have not even done anything!" Nightcrawler said, suddenly feeling the recycled air of the Danger Room on his naked back. He tried in vain to flip himself off over, or to somehow flex his arms out of Wolverine's tight grip. "I thought we were pals!"

"Just because we're buds doesn't mean you're not getting an ass-beatin' just like the rest o' these chumps," Wolverine replied. He finished dragging his claw down the length of Nightcrawler's body, cutting a slit right over the toned curve of ass. "And you've played your share of pranks, too."

"A--ah! No!" Nightcrawler groaned as his bare ass popped up into view, shaking and squirming. His buns were just like the rest of him--dark blue and perky, with plenty of muscle from his years of training in the Munich Circus and as a member of the X-Men. They flexed in helpless vulnerability as Wolverine gave them a friendly pat.

"Been wantin' to do this fer years," Wolverine said, chuckling, before drawing his arm back and laying on the first devastating whack. As that rough hand slammed onto his blue ass, Nightcrawler howled.

Colossus watched uncomfortably as his teammate's butt was methodically walloped, spanked, and beaten. Nightcrawler squirmed and struggled, but it was clearly impossible even for the former acrobat to evade Wolverine's spanking palm.

Looking away from the spectacle, Colossus glanced over at the two other spanked X-Men in the room. Angel still had his nose pressed to the corner and his hands on his head. His naked butt glowed like a red beacon. That proud and vain guy, it would take him a while to get over getting publicly spanked like this. In the other corner, Iceman was standing in a puddle, still trying to keep his rear iced up to cool down the fire Logan had set in his pert butt. It didn't seem to be working though, as the heat from his red cheeks kept seeming to melt the ice before it could take hold. Both mutants were rubbing their naked cheeks, and occasionally moaning. They were also both stealing peeks of Nightcrawler's squirming blue ass being spanked.

First Angel, then Iceman--they'd both received blistering spankings. And now Nightcrawler was getting it. With a gulp, Colossus realized that after Nightcrawler's punishment was over, his own muscular rump would be the only one left to go.

"Ooh, Logan . . . Acht! It burns!" Nightcrawler cried. He wiggled his ass painfully from side to side, blue butt-cheeks squirming. "Mein Gott, it burns--! Ahhhh!"

"You piss and moan more than Bobby did, elf," Wolverine told his yelping teammate. He grabbed the base of Nightcrawler's thrashing tail and, with a firm grip, actually lifted the mutant up by his midsection with it. "Let's see you squirm now."

Butt raised, hips shimmying in the air, a confused Nightcrawler wasn't ready for the sudden torrent of swats which whacked rapid-fire into his helpless ass. Wolverine pounded his rear, delivering machine-gun blows to both buttocks, all the while using his hold on the tail to hang that ass in the perfect spanking position.

"Ah! Ow ow ow owww!" Nightcrawler flailed his arms and legs wildly, toned ass getting hammered. "Stop Logan! It hurts! Nein! It's--owwwwww!"

In no time at all, Nightcrawler was reduced to a sniveling, crying, soundly spanked specimen of mutant-hood. When Wolverine finally let him up, his ass was throbbing, and his three-fingered hands flew to caress his blistered buns. The rear of his costume lay in tatters, with the naked flesh of his back and buttocks poking through the rip. As each of the X-Men present witnessed, it turned out that even Nightcrawler's blue skin could turn red if it was beaten long and hard enough. Nightcrawler headed towards an empty corner, hissing in pain every step of the way.

"Looks like you're the only one left," Wolverine said to Colossus.

Colossus crossed brawny arms over a strong chest, staunchly. "I warn you. You will not be spanking me like you spanked the others, Logan," he said, "I will not let you."

"That so?" Wolverine asked, and grinned. About thirty seconds later, Wolverine succeeded--through a combination of higher grappling experience and sheer pugnacity--in downing the big Russian across his knees.

Before the man could even get his breath, he felt Wolverine tugging down the tight briefs of his costume. "No!" Colossus cried, as his ass was exposed--two muscular mounds of Russian beefcake. But before Wolverine could begin assaulting the dual targets, Colossus used his powers. In a flash, his body changed from warm flesh into cold organic steel.

"Just try to spank me now, tovarisch," Collosus challenged. His metal body weighed down heavily on Wolverine's legs, trapping the man.

"Oh . . . you really didn't want to do that, Tinman," Wolverine said. He checked out the image of his bristled face, reflected in the two muscled, rounded mirrors that was now Colossus' ass. He rapped his knuckles on the metallic buns, producing a dull ringing sound. "Now I got no choice but to start slicing."

"Wh--what?" Colossus asked, hearing the familiar _snickt! _of Wolverine's claws coming out.

"Just what I said," Wolverine said, resting three claws on each on the hard ungiving surfaces of Colossus' steel buttocks. "We never did find out what was harder--your body, or my claws. I figure this c'n be a good experiment. If you ain't gonna take this spanking all docile like, I'm gonna carve something right outta yer big Russian ass-cheeks. And believe me, whatever I decide to carve, it ain't gonna be pretty."

"You wouldn't!"

Wolverine grinned, and pressed down with his claws slightly. "Try me."

"Your claws . . . they could not damage me even if you tried . . . !" Colossus blustered.

"You wanna take that chance?" Wolverine asked, slowly scraping them across Colossus' metal ass.

Muttering an uncharacteristic curse, Colossus changed back to flesh. His ass-cheeks wobbled as they turned back into firm spankable globes.

"Heh." Wolverine retracted his claws. "Thought so."

He gave Colossus the first stinging smack. But to Wolverine's surprise, even without his powers, the heavy spank barely left an impression on Colossus' brawny ass. The man's rump was composed entirely of hard, solid, muscle. It was gonna take a lot to make this guy squirm. Wolverine smirked as he laid on more whacks. Luckily, he enjoyed working with his hands, and he liked a challenge.

As the spanking went on, and his ass gradually went pink, Colossus kept his yelps and groans to himself. Typical Russian stoicness. He absorbed each whack like a broad sponge, giving no indication that it was even affecting him. The spanking was turning into a battle of attrition, with a contest to see which would last longer--Wolverine's powerful arm, or Colossus' muscular butt. The spanking seemed to go on and on, with neither mutant giving in.

"Y'know. One of the good things 'bout my powers--" Wolverine said conversationally as he smacked down on that unyielding ass, "--is that my palms aren't even stinging from all this spankin'. I could literally do this all week."

"Ooh. Eh, ah . . . ?" Colossus answered, flexing his buttocks slightly.

"In fact, I'd prob'ly enjoy that," Wolverine said. "Spanking your big ass for days. See how many different shades of red I can come up with."

"Ooh, ah . . . ooh . . . !" Colossus said, wincing his hips underneath the onslaught.

"What do you think?" Logan asked, slamming his palm down over and over, making those muscles clench and heat up.

"Eugh. Ooh, nng . . . !" Colossus' ass was a bright red by now, and Logan's palm just kept on slamming onto it. The heat in his rear was building up fast.

"Remember all those fastball specials with me, that you overshot?" Wolverine asked, concentrating his whacks on one brawny cheek. "Consider this payback." He drew his hairy arm back and whacked down over and over, the loud smacking blows finally making the big X-Man groan out. After that, it was only a matter of time. In a few more minutes, Wolverine had the big muscleman in tears, crying as his big ass was heated to an inferno.

The three other spanked mutants watched the unimaginable sight while rubbing their own red asses. Who would have thought it possible--the strongman Piotr Rasputin, rock of the team, the _Colossus_! Wriggling and crying from a good spanking!

At last, Wolverine let the blubbering man up. With a moan, Colossus reached back and grasped a swollen cheek with each hand. His buttocks looked like a battlefield, a solid mass of red. The slightest contact was painful, and he gritted his teeth while carefully rubbing. Knowing the drill, he walked towards the last empty corner, bowing his head in submission.

"Hope you all learned a good lesson," Wolverine told his assembled red-assed teammates. He lit up a cigar and puffed it. "If I think I need to, and got just cause, I can take any of you bubs down anytime I want. And you'll get the exact same thing."

"Y--yeah," Iceman said, his spanked butt still resisting any of his attempts to ice it back up.

"Right . . ." Angel said, wings fluttering as he rubbed his sore, red, ass.

"Understood loud and clear," Nightcrawler said, grimacing in pain as he flexed his aching backside. The redness of his rear contrasting harshly against the rest of his blue body.

Colossus, still sobbing quietly, just nodded.

"Heh," said a satisfied Wolverine.

Suddenly, the Danger Room doors opened up, and in stepped Cyclops, decked out in his standard tight spandex and ruby-quartz visor. He looked around the room askance, taking in the blistered asses and quiet sobbing, shock clearly showing on his face. He turned to Wolverine--the only one sitting down, and still in his uniform. The man was smoking a cigar with a smug look on his face.

"Logan!" Cyclops said, "What happened here? All these guys . . . Did you just spank these men?"

Wolverine took a drag on his cigar. "That's right, Cyc. Yer looking at a good hour's work here."

"Wh--Logan, these are your teammates!" Cyclops said, stepping forward, "What were you thinking--what gave you the right to do this!?"

Wolverine grinned dangerously and wrapped a fist around one of Scott's biceps. "Seems to me," he said, "Your priorities are all out of whack. Instead of getting your nose in other people's business, try worrying about your own ass for a change."

"What the hell do you mean by--oof!" Cyclops was suddenly pulled forward, toppling over Wolverine's knees. He immediately tried to struggle and get up, but Wolverine easily trapped him over his lap just like he'd trapped the other X-Men. He forced Cyclops' head down, ensuring his eye-blasts wouldn't do him any good. Then secured the rest of Cyclops' muscular, strapping body. Wolverine next dug his hand into the waistband of Cyclops' tights, peeling the spandex down the curve of the man's ass. "Why--Logan, stop! How dare you!" Cyclops said as his butt was uncovered, smooth and muscular.

Wolverine only smirked as he finished pulling the spandex down, completely baring the full, spankable ass of the X-Men's field leader. Then, he wound his burly arm up and launched the first swat, smacking it against the man's right cheek.

"Ooh!" Cyclops yelped as a red palm-print formed on the creamy bun. Face flushing red in embarrassment, he said, "Logan, stop this immediately!"

The rest of the X-Men could only look on in amazement as Wolverine ignored all of Cyclops' orders, and roughly spanked the man. The crest of Cyclops' tight ass was soon colored a deep red, as Wolverine beat all over the man's twisting, clenching, buttocks. Bared and spanked in front of his teammates, the ultimate humiliation!

"Your visor's ain't the only thing that's gonna be ruby-colored once I'm done," Wolverine quipped.

"Ahh! You can't do this!" Cyclops wailed, grimacing and yelping. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, bub," Wolverine said unapologetically. "But I'm the best at what I do. And what I do--" he whacked down hard on Cyclops' ass, "--ain't nice."

Eventually, even the leader of the X-Men was broken down into sobs, tears running down his cheeks as he was spanked good and hard. His struggles and protests did him no good as Wolverine repeatedly beat and pounded his rear. Cyclops' spanking went on longer than any of the other X-Men's; Wolverine enjoyed watching the red ass-cheeks of the man he'd butted heads with so often squirming and flexing in pain. After long enough though, he finally did let Cyclops up. The man cried in shame as he held his bruised and blistered butt.

Wolverine lit up again, and smiled as he beheld the fruits of his labor one last time. A total of five muscular mutant backsides, stripped bare and smacked red. His fellow X-Men caressing their blistered hindquarters and moaning.

"Danger Room," Wolverine said, "End simulation."

Wolverine stood up and stretched as everything in the room faded from existence, spanked X-Men included. Holograms. He flexed his arms and puffed on the cigar again. After a long day of fighting baddies, this was the only good way to relax. Nothing better than a good spanking to beat all his excess aggression out. And Wolvreine had a _lot_ of excess aggression. He might end up using this simulation every day.

He'd have to thank Beast again later for designing the program. Maybe ask the big blue furball to raise the challenge level, though. That had all been way too easy.

When he walked out of the room, he noticed the real Cyclops and Iceman waiting outside. "Are you finally finished in there, Logan?" Cyclops asked. "We've been waiting for the room to be free."

"Yeah, what do you do in there that takes so long, anyway?" asked Iceman.

Wolverine smirked. "Just exercising my arms. I got a rigorous training routine."

"Well, next time try to be more conscientious of _other_ people's routines," Cyclops lectured, "This room is for all of us."

"Hey. Don't worry 'bout it, bub," Wolverine said with a grin. Winding his arm up, he gave a smack to the man's spandex-clad ass. Cyclops stiffened in shock. "Room's all yours now."

Cyclops rubbed his rear with a frown, staring after the rough man, while Iceman chortled. Wolverine whistled as he walked away. 


End file.
